


Bendy's voice

by Sarezaka



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarezaka/pseuds/Sarezaka
Summary: Henry and the toons are having a good time in a park when Bendy gain something he never thought he'd have, making the day even better.





	Bendy's voice

Henry had taken the toons to a little park were they could play and have fun under the summer’s sun.

 

They had what was needed for a picnic and now, Bendy, Boris and Alice were playing with a ball.

 

The animator was watching them from time to time to be sure everything was fine, while reading a book.

 

Suddenly, Bendy ran to him with a big grin and Henry only had time to put down his book when the toon jumped in his arms.

 

-Dad ! Said the little devil with a squeaky voice, hugging his creator.

 

Henry was taken aback, like Boris and Alice who had joined them for a break, putting the ball in the box they took to put what they needed for this little family outing.

 

But he quickly recovered and hugged back his creation and chuckled, his eyes bright and smiling.

 

-It’s amazing. You’re able to talk, now. I’m so proud of you, my boy. I knew it frustrated you sometimes to not be able to talk like us even if we understood what you wanted to say. He said, rubbing his child’s back. And I’m so moved your first word is “dad”. He added, tearing up a bit.

 

Boris and Alice also said how proud they were of their brother and joined in the hug, they too, calling their creator dad, and he, calling them his sons and daughter.

 

Still hugging, the group sprawled on the plaid they were on.

 

-I love you so much, my dear kids.

-We love you too, dad. The trio answered as one.

 

They laughed, full of happiness.

 

It really was a beautiful day.


End file.
